Second Chances: Not The Retiring Kind
by jtbwriter
Summary: When a new private investigator agency comes to town, Rick and A.J. have mixed feelings about having retired from the business. When a crime wave hits, Chief Johnson hires the Simons to find out if it is coincidence,or if someone is increasing business.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Not The Retiring Kind

When a new private investigator agency comes to town, Rick and A.J. have mixed feelings about having retired from the business. But when a crime wave hits, Chief Johnson hires the Simons to find out-is it coincidence, or a sinister way to increase someone's business!

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And ...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

"And here to honor Rick and A.J. Simon, is Chief of Detectives Ronald Johnson!"

The crowded auditorium burst into applause as the emcee ushered the grinning policeman to the stage. In back of him, an embarrassed Rick Simon and his brother tried not to poke each other.

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, and Rick and A.J….." Ron started, turning back and wagging his finger at the guys. Rick replied silently "You are so in trouble…." as A.J. shook his head, smiling.

"Seriously, when I was told that the Phoenix City Council and Chamber wanted to honor these two for their 25 years of service to the community….I almost asked, "Are you sure?" Gales of laughter shook the crowd, and Laurie Simon took her husband's hand in hers and squeezed it. "He's kidding, of course." she whispered. At that Rick winked at her.

"But then …all joking aside, I was more then happy to endorse and push ahead with the idea to salute two men, who with their family have contributed to our city not only with actions, but words. Rick and A.J. Simon have saved countless lives with their determination to not only serve their clients, but stop crime from making anyone a victim. From San Diego to Phoenix and all points in-between, the Simons have made everywhere they've lived and worked a safer place."

Ron paused, then added, "Rick Simon has helped preserve not only the rights of the Navajo nation through his acting as a liaison to them, he's shared the talents of his wife, Laurie Scott Simon for countless charitable fundraisers. Not to be outdone, his brother A.J. has mentored countless youngsters as a youth baseball coach even when his own children have out-grown the program."

Holding up a glass trophy, Ron choked up a bit as he added, "This is a proud moment for me, so I would like to award Rick and A.J. Simon the Governors Award ."

Red-faced, the two brothers got up and walked over to Ron, then took turns hugging him. The ovation they received only stopped when Rick held up his hands.

"Thank you, folks..I'm very appreciative of this honor. I'm just sorry our Dad didn't live to see this, but I know he'd be proud of what we all have accomplished. We have been lucky enough to work with some of the finest, and bravest police and sheriffs of two cities, and I'd like to especially thank Chief Johnson and Phoenix PD. A.J….." Rick stepped aside, as his brother stood in front of the microphone.

"We would also like to thank the many business leaders, clients and friends who have supported us through the years, as well as our family. Our mother, Cecilia Simon…" A.J. turned toward where she sat, and the spotlight picked her beaming face out as she stood and blew a kiss to him and Rick. "And our wives and children, especially Linda and Laurie….without them, we would not have been able to do our jobs." Again the light shone on the two women, and Linda wiped her eyes as Laurie mouthed, "Thank you."

"Thank you again for this honor, I hope we continue to uphold its message." He finished, then he and Rick bowed as the audience applauded.

Going back to their seats, Rick hugged his mother as she told him, "I'm so proud of you, you and A.J. did a good job."

"Thanks, Mom….you too Dad…" he nodded at a smiling Oscar Goldman, who he was pleased to see was holding Cecilia's hand.

"You're welcome, son….but all we did was let people know what an impact you've made….besides, it was worth it to see you two surprised." He chuckled. At that A.J. grinned.

"Surprised is the understatement…but I'm just glad Linny and Sis got new dresses out of it!"

"And such nice ones too, A.J…." Cecilia commented, insisting on a picture of Linda with A.J., her new red silk dress complimenting A.J.'s tux.

Just then the MC of the dinner started thanking people, then announced, "Our State of the City organization would also like to welcome Safety, Inc. to its membership. They are a private investigative company headed by Jules Martin out of Los Angeles, and will be located in the new Gateway center."

Curious, Rick craned his neck and got a glimpse of a silver-haired man, seated at a table with several lawyer-types. Their eyes met, and Rick nodded to him. The man held up his glass and returned the nod.

"I wondered who that was, Rick." Laurie said after the good nights had been made and the room began to clear. "I suppose with the way the city has grown…it's time another company started working the area."

"Well, Ron says they come highly recommended, but they do seem to specialize in corporate cases mostly." Rick answered, putting his wife's coat over her shoulders, then snickering when she draped her arms around his, saying, "I know someone else I'd like to specialize in…."

"Okay, you two, wait until you get home…." Cecilia wagged her finger at her son and daughter-in-law. Laughing, the Simons walked out of the ballroom and out to the lobby.

"Wait here, I'll give the valet our tickets…." Rick volunteered, collecting the party's claim checks. As he walked away, a few boisterous voices caught their attention, and A.J. turned to see a rumpled man in a tux leering at his wife.

"Lady in red, the guys are crazy for the lady in red…ma'am, can I buy you a drink?" he asked, approaching her. Linda shook her head, a polite smile on her face as she replied,

"No, thank you, sir…I'm just waiting with my husband here…." At that the drunken man looked over at a stone-faced A.J., then advanced towards him.

"Oh, so this pretty lady is your wife….no wonder you look so full of yourself… I hope you've enjoyed yourself…cause now we're the new rule in town…"

"Hey, you're drunk…so why don't you back off…" A.J. held in his temper as he slid in front of his wife. Before the tipsy man could react, an older man came forward and grasped him by the collar.

"All right, Johnny, you've embarrassed us enough….pour yourself into a cab and go home." Without a word the man staggered toward the taxi line as the newcomer turned toward Linda and A.J..

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon. Johnny's a good investigator, but bad at holding his liquor. My apologies."

"Thank you, Mr…." A.J. started, only to have his hand clasped in a firm grip.

"Mr. Jules Martin, head of Safety, Inc., Phoenix division. I'm so pleased to meet you and ….oh here he is, .." Martin acknowledged Rick as he came forward to get Laurie.

"Mr. Martin….it's nice to meet you. Chief Johnson has good things to say about you." Rick added.

"Well, that is kind of him…but I wanted to let you folks know what a privilege it is to work in this city, and I hope I may call upon you sometime?" Martin included Laurie in his question.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure." Laurie acknowledged.

As Martin took his leave, Rick looked after him, something about the distinguished man bugged him.

"A.J….it's okay, he's gone…" Rick looked over and saw Linda with her arm around a visibly tense A.J..

"I know, honey…but I didn't like how he was…well.. " now his brother looked sheepish as Linda kissed his cheek, then said, "I didn't either, I only like "my guy" to be crazy about me."

'I always will be, Linny." He sighed, helping her into their car then saying good night to the others. As Rick watched him drive off, he felt that something was bothering A.J..

"Rick?"

Startled, Rick hurriedly took his car keys then handed the valet a tip as Laurie hugged Cecilia and Oscar. "Now you two don't stay up late!" she teased, then dodged a swat from her father.

"You're as bad as Rick, honey…." Cecilia replied warningly, then embraced her son.

"We expect you two for brunch, all right?"

"Yes, Mom…." Rick pretended to groan, then took Laurie's hand and helped her into his truck as Oscar opened the door of his car for Cecilia. As the two cars drove away, a figure stood in the shadows, then shook his head. Next to him was an older man, who whispered, "See what I mean….you have to be careful….. When you get rid of the competition, you have to eliminate them permanently."


	2. Chapter 2

"How late were you out, young lady!" Ceci Simon cringed as her mother's voice remained calm. They had just arrived home from a party in time to see their oldest daughter closing the front door.

"Uh, well ….Mya and I forgot the time…I just came in…a couple of minutes ago."

Instantly A.J. looked at the clock, then furrowed his brow as he watched Linda take a deep breath. Deciding to turn the tables, he told Ceci "And your curfew on school nights is 9:00…so you think 11:30 is all right?"

"No .." came the quiet reply, then Ceci pursed her lips as Linda added, "Well, I'm sure Mya's mother will agree with me that this is one "forgot the time" excuse that doesn't wash. You are grounded, Ceci…for the next two weeks until you have a better sense of time."

"Two weeks….but …that's not fair..we're supposed to go to the movies on Friday to see the premiere….. Look, I'm sorry I didn't wear my watch….but I forgot, really." She protested. Turning to A.J., she started…"Daaaad!"

"No, don't even think about asking me to set your penalty aside, honey. Now, why don't you go to your room, get ready for bed, and your mother and I will check the list of your homework assignments." A.J. groaned inwardly as she looked wildly at both parents, then cried, "That's not fair!" and ran down the hall to her room.

Behind her, Linda took a deep breath. "Maybe we were too hard on her…it was the first time she's been late this semester!"

"No, honey…we have to stick to our rules….but …maybe we can bend them a little." He explained. At that Linda smiled, then kissed her husband's cheek

"You're right, A.J….. let's go to our room and really celebrate."

At that, A.J. looked startled, then laughed. "Good one, Linny, you thought I forgot our anniversary?"

"Well…I had an inkling my favorite brother-in-law might have put a bug in your ear..but when the Heritage called to confirm a certain reservation…?" Linda giggled as A.J. hugged her.

"What a wife….sure you don't want to go back into business with Rick and I?"

"No thanks…I think we have enough business with two teenagers and two "wannabes"…, speaking of which," she left A.J.'s embrace and opened Robin's bedroom door, revealing two guilty looking children.

"I thought I heard something…Melly, what are you and Robin doing up?"

"We couldn't sleep, Ceci wasn't here so we waited for her to say good night." Robin boldly said, then yawned in spite of himself. At that Melly announced, "I'm not tired, I want to see Ceci…"

A.J. and Linda tried not to smile, realizing this was a good moment to impress upon Ceci she was cared about, even coming in late. "Alright, you two, you can kiss your sister night-night then into bed."

At that the two children ran down the hall and knocked on Ceci's door. A muffled "come in" sounded, and Robin opened the door to reveal a red-eyed teenager sitting on her bed.

"Ceci, don't feel bad, we waited up for you…" Melly announced, then Ceci contritely opened her arms and Melly and Robin climbed on the bed to hug her.

"Thank you, honey, you too, Robin…I'm glad you did. Love you." She whispered, then released them to her father, who picked them up and piggybacked them to their rooms. Linda wiped her eyes surreptitiously, then sat next to her.

"Ceci…I know it doesn't seem fair for a first offense, but we have to be able to trust you. It's a good thing Ricky stayed over tonight, otherwise your brother and sister would have been by themselves all these hours."

Lowering her head, Ceci replied, "I wouldn't have left them alone… I did call and check that Ricky was here, and he left only when I came in."

"That is why we are grounding you for the next two weeks, except.." Linda held up her hand as her daughter started to protest, "except for the movie premiere you and Mya are going to. Provided you have all your homework done and you go only to school and back, you girls can go to the event."

"Oh, Mom….I'm sorry I was rude…thank you!" Ceci embraced her mother, then when A.J. stuck his head in the door, bounced off the bed and hugged him too.

"I promise, I won't stay out late again ….and I'll always wear my watch."

"You'd better, now get some sleep, honey." A.J. smiled at Ceci's words, then kissed her cheek and followed his wife out the door as their daughter told them, "Good night, Dad, Mom, thanks."

"Good night, honey." They echoed, then as they closed the door, A.J. looked puzzled.

"I thought she was mad at us…"

"I saw how bad she felt at making Melly and Robin wait up, so our bending the rules is her and Mya going to the movie premiere they won tickets to. Otherwise she is to come straight home from school for the next two weeks." Linda explained.

For a moment A.J. frowned, then remembered how he and Rick had felt missing a game when they had been misbehaving. "I guess that's punishment enough. Hopefully she's learned a lesson."

Just then the phone rang, and quickly Linda snatched it up. "Simon Residence."

"Hey, Linny, sorry to call so late…" Rick was on the line, and immediately Linda reassured him, "It's okay, we just put the kids back to bed…what's up?"

"I just got a call from Ron, let me talk to A.J., will you."

Instantly she handed her husband the phone. "Rick needs to talk to you. I'm going to fix us a nightcap."

As she left the room, A.J. felt the niggling little worry in his stomach as he said, "Hey Rick, what's up?"

"Ron just called me, seems PD has been a little busier then usual. He wanted to know if we had any time to come in tomorrow." Instantly A.J. recognized the telltale tone his brother was using, it meant something worrisome.

"Sure, do you and Sis want to come for breakfast?"

"Yeah, some of Linda's French toast would be nice…why don't we come about 9…okay?"

"Okay, Rick…thanks." A.J. hung up the phone, then looked at his wife as she came back into the living room.

"Well, the other shoe dropped..I've had a funny feeling since that new PI agency opened up…I wonder….did Rick and I retire too soon?"

"Well, A.J….how about leaving that "wondering" for tomorrow, hmm?" Linda handed him a cup of amaretto coffee, then followed it up with a kiss. Immediately A.J. set down his drink, then enthusiastically took her in his arms, murmuring, "you have the best ideas…"

"I've had a good teacher…" she replied, then moaned, "A.J. …." as he kissed her throat.

"How about another lesson…."he whispered, then kept one arm around Linda as he picked up his coffee with the other.

"Thought you'd never ask….." Linda told him, as they went to their room and closed the door.

In the morning Rick was quick to tease his brother when a smiling A.J. opened the door with lipstick on his face.

"Oh, little brother, did we interrupt anything, huh?"

"What?…Oh…." A.J. smirked as Laurie elbowed Rick with a "behave!" "Morning, Laurie… "

"Good morning, little brother…don't let Mr. Sunshine rag you…I'm glad to see my sis keeping you happy." Laurie grinned at Rick, then left the brothers to greet Linda.

"Keeping you happy? That's my brother." Rick chuckled, then handed him a covered basket. "Laurie insisted you might need some eggs, there's fresh bacon there too."

"Now that's perfect, Linny's almost done with the toast…coffee?" A.J. led the way into the kitchen, where Ceci, Robin and Melly were finishing their breakfast while talking to their aunt.

"Uncle Rick…can we stay home and watch you and Daddy work?" Melly asked, jumping up and down in her chair. A.J. shook his head, laughing as Linda folded her arms.

"No, you can't stay home from school….you and your brother have your spelling bee this morning, and Ceci has a test to get to."

Seeing their disappointed faces, Rick cleared his throat. "How about your Aunt and I have dinner with you guys tonight, and you can tell us how school was?"

"Yeah!" Robin cheered, then he and Melly got up from the table and hugged him and Laurie, then high-fived their parents as Ceci grabbed her car keys and backpack.

"I'll stop by for them right after gym, Mom….." she started, then gave her own embrace to her aunt and uncle. "See you guys later?"

"We'll be here, honey, have a good test." Laurie told her, as Rick kissed her cheek.

As soon as she pulled out of the driveway and went down the street, Linda sighed, then confessed, "I am glad you both are going to be here. Something's bothering her, she's been really quiet this morning."

"No problem…but I'm sure it's just …well…she's almost 17…seems to me Robin started acting moody just about now." Rick said hopefully. Laurie glanced at him, then put an arm around her sister-in-law.

"I know you had to punish Ceci by grounding her…maybe this is her way of letting you and A.J. know it does bother her?"

"You might be right, sis." A.J. remarked thoughtfully, as Linda started putting breakfast on the table. "Just in case…is it okay if you two come for dinner?"

"Well, since I did promise Melly and Robin…." Rick pretended to hem and haw, only for three groans to erupt. "I guess that's a yes." he finished, winking at Linda.


	3. Chapter 3

"So …there've been five break-ins at the new office tower on 5th, mostly computers and equipment… But…the one Monday at the Blues club, that's the one that caught our attention." Ron explained, finishing his cup of coffee. As he set it down, he caught sight of Rick's upraised eyebrow. "What….?"

"Since when is there a Blues club in town? Laurie would love to go hear some good music." He asked. Ron shook his head.

"I don't know about how good it is..it just opened, seems some California musician wanted to retire here and keep his hand in the industry. They had a huge crowd, lots of press, then the next day the manager came in to discover the safe open and thousands of dollars missing."

"Yeesh….I can't remember the last time there was this much action…any clues, surveillance tape….?" Rick commented. Ron almost smiled as A.J. added, "Who's doing security for the tower?"

"That's what I was hoping for….the Tower is secured by a division of Safety, Inc. And the Blues Club by the Phoenix office…."

"of Safety, Inc.…I bet." A.J. finished. The chief nodded. "Bingo."

"So what can we do.." Rick started, only for Ron to hold up his hand.

"Back it up, Rick…we have a problem with "we" here. When did you two last renew your licenses?"

Instantly the two brothers looked at each other, a sinking feeling filling Rick's stomach.

"Uh, I think when the girls gave us our offices?" A.J. offered. Rick tried to remember how many anniversaries back the joint gift had been given.

"About 5 years ago…what's the expiration date nowadays?"

Ron let out a sigh of relief…."Four…but I think there's a grace period…let me find out."

Going to his secretary, he had her check the information out, then returned as Rick finished off his coffee.

"You guys are in luck…your grace period goes up in two weeks. So I can push through your renewal and you have 18 months to pass the ethics class. You both renewed your gun permits, I hope?"

"We did, courtesy of my nephew." A.J. exclaimed, digging out his card. Rick did the same, and the id's were duly copied and returned.

"Okay, we're in business…first off, what do the tapes show, second, who worked both at the Tower and the Blues Club, and three…." Ron stopped when Rick said, "Investigate Jules Martin and that lunkhead he employs…."

"Oh, the one who made the move on Linda, huh…" Ron couldn't resist the tease, seeing A.J.'s blue eyes turn stormy.

"Never mind, little brother, we'll uphold Linda's honor!" Rick assured him. At that A.J. had to laugh. "You got me, Ron….but I want dibs on that guy!"

The next few days found Rick checking tapes from the various businesses at the new complex, while A.J. reviewed information on the investigative firm and its security guard and video guard divisions. When the brothers had some material to show Ron, he was able to get them an office at police headquarters by clearing it with an old friend.

"I knew when I became a Police Commissioner, I'd have to bail you out!" Glen Rodriguez told the guys, watching Ron help the Simons move a desk in for A.J. to use.

"Yeah, well, you still owe me $25 from our Christmas Fair bet." The Chief retorted, then laughed as Rodriguez replied, "Then we're even….oh here, you'll throw your back out..!" The big man helped lift a filing cabinet, then easily pushed the heavy desk into place. "There you go, guys…ready for business. Now, what do you have?"

"Well, at first nothing, not even a mouse showed up on these tapes the first 3 break-ins, but someone has been taping over these, see…" A.J. ran one of the security tapes backwards, then forwards, showing shadows of three men appearing "ghost-like" over a seemingly empty corridor. "Then the fourth robbery got sloppy, look…" A.J. stopped one of the tapes where a face was clearly visible peering around a corner, then instantly disappeared.

"Okay, we have a suspect…." Ron noted the time and place the tape was at, then had it pulled and labeled. Rick immediately popped in another tape and explained, "This is from the opening night of the "Blues Club", see those three guys at the exit?"

On the tape, three men in dark suits stood close together at the back of the line to enter the club.. As soon as the tape went into the early morning hours, they were seen hiding one by one in a storage closet. At exactly 4 am, the darkened hall showed each of the robbers now wearing ski masks and stealing into the cashiers' room.

As they easily popped open a hidden safe behind a poster, Ron narrowed his eyes. "Run that back, will you , A.J.."

Suddenly Rick got what Ron was looking at…."See that hand, holding the light?"

A thin, long hand with a gaudy blue and silver ring held up a lantern as one of the robbers used a stethoscope to get the combination to the safe. Within a moment, the brothers watched as the safe was emptied out and the money and coin placed in a gym bag.

"I've seen that ring before." A.J. said abruptly, "do you remember, Rick?"

"Yeah, but I can't place who wears it….."

"That's okay, we have enough to bring these guys in once we do the face recognition program. Nice work, guys." Ron chuckled as Rick stood and stretched. "We aim to please!"

"Oh, brother…" Rodriguez groaned, then A.J. smirked, "That's right…"

Carefully putting the information together, Ron told the others, "I'm taking this to the Robbery guys, we'll take it from there. As soon as they have something, I'll call you both, and you too, Glen."

"Thanks…now let me get back to my kids….see you!" Rodriguez shook hands with the Simons, then dodged a headlock from Ron and slid out the door.

Seeing the time, A.J. whistled. "Almost five, I've got to get home if I'm to get Ceci and Mya to that movie premiere tonight. Rick?"

"I'll finish up with Ron, you go ahead." Rick waved off his brother, then laughed as he waved at both of them, then rushed out the door.

"Movie premier, huh….must have been one of those radio contests, right?" Ron asked, then snickered as Rick explained, "Yeah, Ceci and her friend Mya won tickets off KMOVE…it's the only place she'll get to go to other then school this week."

"Well, I'll be….I'm glad to know Abby and I aren't the only strict ones around….I'll have to tell Joey what he's in for if he doesn't do his homework." Ron sighed.

Parting ways at the exit to the station, Rick strode forward to his truck, only to catch sight of Jules Martin exiting his car.

"Mr. Simon…there you are!" Beaming, the silver-haired executive came over and extended his hand…on which sparkled a very distinctive ring.

Surprised, Rick shook his hand. "Mr. Martin, uh, nice to see you. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if the rumors were true, if you were helping with the investigation on those break-ins at the Tower complex." Now Rick was startled, who had leaked his and A.J.'s work?

"Well, we were just giving them a set of fresh eyes, but, how did you know?"

Smiling, the older man waved off his question. "Everyone in the law enforcement community talks, but I am happy to see you and your brother are still in the game…. I was wondering when you and your lovely wife might be available for dinner?"

"Well, I need to check with Laurie, but…" at once Rick got an idea, "Why don't I call you tonight to set something up?"

"Splendid, here's my card." Martin handed over a sleek multi-colored business card. "Please make sure your brother brings his wife, too."

"I will, Mr. Martin, thank you." Rick shook his hand, then had to say, "That's a nice ring you have there…is it from a college?"

'Oh no, it's from my fraternity, Delta Onyx. A very old and unique group.. not too many of us around…. Well, thank you again, Mr. Simon…I'll be speaking with you later." As Rick took leave of the private investigator, he could hardly wait to speak to his brother and Ron about what he had answered.

By the time he made it to A.J.'s condo, he found his niece and her friend Mya, ready to go. Mya's mother, Tasha was there, taking pictures.

"Hey, Mr. Simon, did you pass Robin on the street?" the tall Latina called out as he parked.

"No…so she should be right behind…well, there's my bird." Rick smiled as his daughter pulled in behind him. "Hey, Pop…come to see the celebs?" she grinned, giving him a big hug.

"No, just my niece and Mya and my silly daughter…" he laughed. It had been worth a chuckle when Tasha's daughter and his niece became friends. Tasha had been supportive of A.J. and Linda's discipline of Ceci, and she had levied the same punishment on Mya.

"Where's Dad…oh, there he is…" Ceci and Mya came out of the house, and Rick couldn't get over how mature they both looked in sleeveless cocktail length dresses.

"You girls look like movie stars, sure I can't have your autograph…" he teased, and the two teenagers giggled.

Just then A.J. pulled his sports car around in front of the condo, and both girls raced toward him. "Bye Uncle Rick…" Ceci called back, then Mya waved at the watching adults as they climbed in.

"Have a good time!" Linda came out onto the porch, as A.J. blew a kiss, then drove away.

While his brother was gone, Rick made a phone call to Ron Johnson, only to find he and Abby were out. Leaving a message with their son Joey, Rick came out of A.J.'s office and was waylaid by Melly and Robin.

"There you are, Uncle Rick…Mommy says you need to wash your hands, 'cause Auntie's putting supper on the table…." Robin said importantly.

Rick tried not to laugh, but failed as Laurie appeared in the doorway of the dining room.

"Sorry, darling, Linda didn't mean that literally…, come on kids, let your uncle wash up."

After a boisterous dinner, Linda put the youngest Simons to bed, as Robin and Tasha caught up on gossip. It was nearly ten when A.J.'s car pulled into the garage, and Rick opened the access door in the kitchen to a weary pair of girls and his very intense brother.

"Rick, I need to talk to you, in my office." He whispered quietly, and the older Simon immediately followed him down the hall. As they entered, A.J. quickly closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you're still here, Rick….I saw something tonight, I think the Marquee is going to be robbed!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't tell me…..Safety, Inc. did security for tonight's premiere." Rick stated sourly.

He was leaning back in his chair as Ron perched on his desk, taking notes. After A.J.'s revelation, Rick had called the Johnson home again, fortunately finding the chief of police just walking in.

"Yes, and what's worse, the guard on the box office door was from their division of guard services. Plus I caught that jerk Johnny what's-his-face eyeing Ceci, and when I told her and Mya to get into the car, he followed them over…." A.J. stopped, and Rick sympathetically leaned over and squeezed his shoulder.

"A.J….it's okay-what?"

"He followed them to the car, then stooped to say through the window, "I see- like mother, like daughter….boy, some guys have a real good thing going!" I didn't hit him," A.J. held up his hand as Rick started to say something, then admitted sheepishly, "But I came real close to him, then swerved away from the curb. Last I saw of him, he was cursing and wiping water from the gutter off his shirt."

"I'm glad you didn't, little brother…" Rick broke in, "although splashing him with mud was a nice touch." All three men laughed, then quickly sobered as he continued, "but what was he doing at the theatre…was he in uniform?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought looked funny….but when I drove away from him, I looked in the rear view mirror and he had something in his rear pocket, _like a ski mask!_"

At that Ron stopped making notes, and stared at A.J.. "Please tell me you didn't go around the block and let him see you watching him!"

"Uh, no Ron, I'm not an amateur…." A.J. huffed, then shook his head. "But I did want to..I don't like the fact that he saw Ceci was my daughter ..I hope he doesn't get any ideas…"

"Well, at least you have some sense. I want you to stay away from headquarters for a day or so, A.J….you too, Rick.." he added, seeing mutiny in both brothers eyes. "We can't afford for any of this to look like jealousy or sour grapes. I am going to run a background check on this guy though…..But first I'm sending a car over to the theatre."

"Ron, I know you mean well, but.." Rick began, only for Ron to cut him off. "Yes I do, but think about it….what if this Johnny decides to cover his tracks and eliminate any "witnesses"? You wait here…." Ron got up, intending to use his cruisers radio.

Suddenly a knock on the door made all three jump, then a plaintive voice sounded.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?"

A.J. opened the door to a wary-looking Ceci, and Rick gently said, "Ceci, do you want us to leave?" Ron smiled at her, then left as she came in.

"Uh, no…well…I have to tell you something, Dad, and I guess Uncle Rick and Uncle Ron should hear this." Her voice wobbled, and A.J. got up from his seat to embrace her.

"It's okay, whatever it is…it's okay." He looked at his brother over her shoulder, and he sat back down.

"Thanks, Dad." She pulled back, then gave him a weak smile as he led her to his favorite chair, then perched next to her on the desk.

"Okay, honey, what is it…did someone bother you or Mya at the movie?"

Ceci nodded, a relieved expression on her face. "Yeah, you know that guy you splashed? He was in the lobby when Mya and I got popcorn, and the promotions guy had us take a picture with Mikey and Mary, the two DJ's. I guess he must have heard our names, because he started following us around, saying, "hey, Ceci….Mya…you sure you're old enough to be here?"

A.J. tensed up as Rick asked gruffly, "He didn't touch either of you, did he?"

"He tried, but Mary spotted him and asked him could she help him?" Ceci giggled in spite of herself. "Mya and I thought he was so lame, he even tried to pick her up, said his name was Johnny-on-the-spot, so we moved our seats to sit near the DJ's and we were okay."

"But…." A.J. prompted, seeing that wasn't the end of it.

"Well, the movie was all right, kind of gross, but the killer got his. Anyway, Mya and I left with everyone else and started toward the pickup zone to meet you, only for that Johnny to come up from behind and say, "Hey, I've got a message for your old man…"

"That's when I spotted you girls…" A.J. interrupted, seething. Ron chose that moment to knock on the doorframe, as Rick put a hand on A.J.'s shoulder. "Go on Ceci…." Ron said.

"It's okay, Dad…Mya started to turn and tell him to leave us alone. But I pulled her along with me…I thought if we ignored him, he'd go away. But he followed us…" Ceci let out a sigh. Instantly A.J. hugged her, and Rick saw tears in his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby….this creep has a bone to pick with me…he was bothering your mother and I went off on him."

"Dad…that was the guy who Mom said was messing with her, ewwww! That's what he meant…" she gasped, then threw her arms around her father.

Thinking she was frightened, A.J. said, "It's going to be alright, your Uncle Ron is going to take care of him, and your Uncle and I will stay with you and…"

"No, no…Dad…you have to report him…he might do something nasty to the next girl." Ceci told him, a determined tone to her voice.

At that Rick and A.J. both realized she thought he was just harassing women. "Honey, we think he's doing something worse then bothering women and girls, but I don't want you worrying."

"Of course I don't, you and Uncle Rick will handle him, sheesh." Ceci insisted. At a loss to explain it to her they couldn't get involved, the brothers were relieved when Ron spoke up.

"Thanks, honey, for telling us what happened, it's a big help. I want you to hang around home for us tomorrow, okay? Just until we nail this jerk."

"Oh, okay, Uncle Ron…should I call Mya and tell her to stay home too?" Ceci asked,

"Let me talk to her mother, honey." Ron compromised, as she hugged her uncle, then kissed A.J.'s cheek and left the room with the police chief, only to nearly bump into Laurie.

"Sorry, Auntie, I have to make a call." She apologized, then went down the hall as her bemused Aunt came in with three cups and a pot of coffee.

"I thought you guys could use some coffee….what's going on with Ceci?" she asked, as the guys gratefully helped themselves to the fresh brew.

"We might have a problem, sweetheart….." Rick started.

A few minutes later, it was Laurie the brothers had to calm down. "After what he said to Linny….the nerve of that …." Laurie broke off her tirade when Rick simply kissed her. Wide eyed, she put her arms around his neck, then when their lips parted, she murmured in surprise, "Rick?"

"My fierce girl, it's all right..I just wanted you to listen to us for a moment…" Rick replied, then chuckled as she looked at him a moment, then said, "Only if you do that again."

"My pleasure." He snickered, then kissed her again. A.J. groaned. "Sis, don't distract him."

"Can't help it." Rick grinned, then pulled his wife onto his lap as Ron came back into the office.

"Well, you guys are on the case for the time being." He announced succinctly. Rick and A.J. looked at him as he continued, "Robbery sent a car over, and sure enough, they caught three guys with a bag full of money….one got away, but there's an APB out…"

Something about how he said "one got away" let Rick know who wasn't arrested. "Johnny?"

"Johnny Pressley, that's his name…last seen he was running down the alley, then he must have ducked into one of the emergency exits, because the burglar alarms finally started going off." Ron said disgustedly. Rick saw A.J. livid, and decided to head him off.

"Ron, if you can get the two who were caught to talk, you should have enough to pick up the brain trust at Safety, Inc……" he told him. "Already put in the request……" Ron informed him, then added, "But just in case, stay close to home you two…"

The next two days were a firestorm of attention, as former clients who'd signed with Safety, Inc. deluged the Simons with requests to work for them again. Hard put not to accept more then one or two assignments, Rick was glad when Jules Martin called Phoenix PD and asked to speak with the chief himself.

"I told him that we would accept all the cooperation he could offer, and Martin kept saying, "Let me talk to the Simons…I'm sure we can straighten this all out…" Ron reported over the phone. Rick shook his head. "I believe him, Ron, but how do we go about this without compromising the facts?"

"Well, why don't I come get you and A.J., and Robbie could watch over the girls…that way it would be obvious this isn't to buy you two off." Ron suggested, and eagerly the brothers agreed.

Unfortunately, both Linda and Laurie weren't as agreeable to the situation.

"I don't like it, A.J., " Linda announced when Rick and A.J. came into the ranch kitchen to say goodbye. "What if this is a trap….will Ron have back up?"

"Yes, Linny, so don't worry, please…." A.J. reassured his wife, and immediately Linda wrapped her arms around him. "I do, honey….but I know Rick will look after you." She replied, looking right at her brother-in-law. Rick faced her squarely as he replied, "I will, Linny…nobody beats up my little brother except me."

At that Linda smiled and let go of A.J. to give him a hug. Laurie embraced A.J., then crooked her finger at Rick. "I want a word with you, funny boy."

"Oh, oh…" A.J. teased, putting an arm around Linda. "I'll be in the truck….."

Rick felt a momentary chill as he followed Laurie down the hall to their room. As soon as the door closed, Rick decided to take the initiative and pulled her into his arms as he sat on their bed.

"Rick..no…don't distract me.." Laurie started to say, only for Rick to kiss her face gently, whispering, "I love you, darlin', it's going to be alright…"

"Oh, love…please be careful, please." She murmured, tears in her voice. Startled at her emotion, Rick pulled back to look into her face, and saw fear in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, we're just going to Ron's office, that's all. What's wrong? Are you having "the frights?" he asked, worrying she was suffering the beginnings of a premonition.

Laurie nodded, then took a deep breath as Rick stroked her hair. "I'm okay, it's just this feeling of dread, I haven't had in a while. I know Ron will be there, but ….something just doesn't feel right. Please, whatever you guys do, don't go anywhere without Ron, okay?"

"Okay, darlin'…." Rick gave her a kiss, then groaned as the truck's horn sounded from outside. "Shouldn't have let him have the keys." He grumbled. At that Laurie giggled, then kissed his nose as they stood up. "I love you, so you go and them come back as fast as you can…and I'll make you a steak for supper."

"Won't be gone long, Laurie, promise!" he answered, then took her by the hand and led her to the living room, where Linda was waiting anxiously.

"Okay, guys?" she said uncertainly, then Laurie nodded. "They'll be right back, I just had to make sure he understood he and A.J. are to mind Ron."

"Mind Ron? Make it sound like he's my babysitter now.." Rick pretended to grumble, then kissed both women on the cheek and went out the front door.

As soon as he was in the truck, A.J. looked at Rick. "What happened?"

"Laurie had a case of the frights, she made me promise we won't go anywhere with anyone but Ron…." Rick told him, and his brother winced.

"I thought things were too normal…..okay, let's move. The faster we go, the faster…"

"The faster we come home to a couple of steaks…."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the two brothers walked into police headquarters, Rick caught the buzz and realized several of the on-duty officers present were talking about them. As he and A.J. moved forward to pick up their visitors badges from the front desk, two policemen came up to them.

"Glad to see you guys are on the job, sorry your daughter got harassed like that, Simon." one of them told A.J.. Curious, A.J. thanked him, as Ron Johnson appeared in the lobby at that point and hustled them down the hall into his office.

"Sorry, I should have warned you how many guys have been talking about that Pressler and how he bothered Ceci. Martin is here and he wants to help find him. But I also want to ask him something."

At those words Jules Martin walked in, a concerned look on his face. "Chief, Rick, A.J…." he began, then broke off and frowned.

"I'm sorry Johnny became such a headache for you. I feel so responsible….." the older man started, only for Ron to brusquely motion him to a seat.

"Mr. Martin, I appreciate your sentiments, but can you tell me who else might have a ring like yours, who else could be involved in the series of holdups and robberies and what you know about this…" Ron flipped off the office lights, then turned on an overhead projector, showing the shot of three men leaving the Blues club, one with the same ring that Jules Martin was wearing.

A strangled gasp told the Simons that it was a shock to Martin, and quickly Rick got up and turned on the lights, only to see Ron on the floor, holding his throat, and Martin nowhere in sight!

"Ron!..A.J., get help!" Rick knelt down next to their friend as A.J. rushed out, and carefully checked him over for a head or neck injury. "Slowly, pal…just breathe."

"I'm…all right…just give me a minute…where.." Ron grated, looking around and noticing the absence of Martin. Just then A.J. returned with Ron's assistant Don Nixon and a paramedic.

"Thanks, Rick…let's have a look at the boss." Don waited as Rick moved over, then the department medic ignored Ron's protests and examined him.

"A.J. said the Chief was attacked while you and Jules Martin were looking at a photo?" Nixon asked, then shook his head as Rick explained the telltale ring Martin was wearing and its appearance on one of the robbers.

"He had to have help, A.J. and I sounded the alarm on the way over and there's no way he could have gotten out of here without his pass being activated."

At that Ron insisted on being helped up. "I'm okay…" he began, then submitted to be assisted to his chair by Rick as the medic said, "He's got a bruised trachea..but with some liquids and no talking, he should be all right in a day or so."

"Just like an amateur…I heard him make a sound, then he caught me with his elbow and ..I was on the floor." The chief grumbled to the others, then subsided as Nixon said, "He could have fooled anyone, Ron. Just take it easy, or else I'll have the guys call Abby."

"Traitor…" Ron shot back, giving his assistant a wry grin. "All right, I'll go home with the guys, and have Abby and Joey pick me up later."

"That's the ticket…" Rick smiled, then he and A.J. waited out side in the corridor as the Chief grabbed his keys and jacket and closed up his office.

As the three men left the parking garage, the alert security officer at the exit checked their id's, then released them to leave the station. As they started to pull out of the garage, Abby drove up, then parked and waited for Rick to pull over and park behind her.

"There's your missus…"Rick grinned, then got out to let his friend out. A concerned Abby embraced Ron tightly, then pulled back to look at him. "Thank God the guys were there, oh, you're all swollen." She exclaimed, seeing the bruising on his neck.

"Honey, I'm okay,….I just need a little rest. Go on home, guys, I'll call you with any news." Ron told them, putting an arm around his wife as she walked him to the car.

"Drive careful, Abby." Rick called, getting a smirk from both husband and wife. As he got back into the truck cab, he didn't notice someone peeking from underneath a tarp in the bed of the pickup.

As he drove away, the movement caught the eye of their friends, and Abby gave Ron a startled glance. "Did you just see something in the back of Rick's truck?"

"I did…let me call the guys." Ron pulled out his police radio and called for back up, as Abby turned into traffic.

Unfortunately, a delivery truck chose that moment to back out of the parking structure, and Abby was forced to slam on the brakes. "Rick, it's Ron, come in…." Ron changed frequencies, as Abby fumed. Pulling out her husband's police light, she slammed it on the roof of her car, then zigzagged her way around the backed up traffic.

"Ron? What's up?" Rick's voice crackled over the radio. Suddenly A.J.'s voice sounded, "Look out, where'd that come from?" The screeching of brakes was heard, then Rick yelled, "Ron, something was just thrown over the window…can't see.." For tense minutes the chief waited as Rick tried to get control of the truck.

"Rick? A.J.!" Ron yelled. For a moment there was the muffled sound of voices…then silence. Both Johnsons were quiet as Rick's voice erupted again. "What the….who are you?…Let go of him!" The sounds of a fight were heard, then Abby said, "There they are!" Flooring it, she aimed the cruiser right at the scene in front of them.

Parked at a crazy angle, Rick's pickup truck was half on the sidewalk in front of an industrial building, with two men trying to drag a bloodied A.J. away from the truck, while Rick staggered after them. Ron turned on his portable siren then yelled into his loudspeaker. "Police! Freeze!" Screeching to a halt, Ron barely waited for Abby to stop before opening his door and aiming his revolver at the men holding the younger Simon.

Instantly the shorter of the two assailants turned, startled, and the Chief saw it was Johnny Pressler. As he dropped his grip on A.J. and moved as if for a weapon, Ron fired.

At once Pressler dropped, then Rick saw his brother go limp, surprising the man holding him. Ron yelled into his loudspeaker, "Surrender, Martin, you've got no place to go!"

Seeing his chance, Rick dove at the older man, knocking A.J. loose.

Immediately A.J. hit the ground then rolled over and pulled out his weapon, only to see Rick tussling with Martin. Afraid to hit his brother, A.J. held his fire, then saw with horror a knife in Martin's hand.

"Rick, look out!" he called out, then Rick caught sight of the blade coming towards his throat. "No you don't!" he growled, and struck Martin in the nose, stunning him. Seizing the moment, Rick grabbed the hand with the knife and twisted it, making Martin drop the weapon, then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall back.

As the would-be murderer started toward the two Simons again, another shot rang out, and Martin fell to the ground. Exhausted, Rick and A.J. turned around to see Abby and Ron, guns in hand.

"Nice shooting, guys." Rick managed, then looked at his brother. "And you were saying, about us having retired too soon?"

"Never mind, no one likes a smart ass." A.J. retorted wearily.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow! It's clean, it's clean!" Rick yelped, as a swab with mecuricome swept across his forehead.

"Son, hold still,..I'm almost done." Rudy Wells finished treating the 2 inch-long cut on the older Simon's brow, then carefully placed a bandage over it. "There you go…I take it you gave your mother this much trouble when you were young?"

"Rudy, he gave her this much trouble the last time he got hurt…" A.J. needled, then dropped his teasing as Rick growled, "A.J….I think Rudy needs to look at that bump on your head now!"

"Oh? A.J….let me see.." At once A.J. tried to slide off his perch near the examining table, only for Cecilia to come into the living room.

"A.J…let Rudy look at you.. " she ordered, and grumbling, A.J. sat back and submitted to Rudy's examination. "Hmm, that's nasty, any headache, dizziness?"

"Just when you press on it..oh!" A.J. tried not to jump, then let out a sigh as the old doctor checked his eyes and ears. Rick looked at him, realizing both of them were lucky to have survived with a few bumps and bruises. He had been lucky in talking Ron and Abby into driving them to A.J.'s instead of the emergency room. Only, it made him feel old, having to be rescued like that.

As if reading his mind, his mother came over to him, then put her arms around him. "Rick…thank you for taking care of A.J.. Abby told me how you wouldn't let those men take him, even though they hurt you."

"Now, Mom.." Rick heard tears in her voice, and kissed her cheek. "We're okay, both of us. Don't worry."

"Oh, I do…that's what mothers do, what ever age you are." She smiled tearfully, then put her arm around A.J. as he hopped off the table and came to her side.

"I'm fine…and don't worry…I think Rick and I are retired for good this time…"

"Good!" Rudy huffed, then smiled at the Simons. "I'm getting too old to patch you boys up, besides…Linny and Missy might have something to say about it."

"About what, Rudy?" Linda came into the room and Rick decided to make himself scarce. "About a promise your husband's going to make…" he answered. "I'll let you guys talk, I'm going to find Laurie." Rudy got the message and clearing his throat, added, "Cecilia, why don't we see what there is for dinner…."

Snickering, Rick whispered, "Behave yourselves." as he left the room and headed toward the back yard. There he spotted his wife, sitting in a corner of the patio as Melly and Robin played with their dog Buster.

"There you are, sweetheart.." Rick started, then instinctively opened his arms as she bolted from her seat into his embrace.

"Rick….darling…are you all right? What did Rudy say?" she asked emotionally, taking in the large bandage on his forehead, a split lip and the beginnings of a blackened right eye.

"I'm fine, Laurie….I'm okay." He assured her, then gingerly kissed her. "Ron and Abby got there in the nick of time, and we're all right."

"Thank God….I've had such a funny feeling…like something's missing…" she sighed, snuggling against him. Immediately Rick held her close, realizing that he must have picked up her "vibes" in his feeling that things weren't quite wrapped up.

"Darlin'…I think you're right…there's a loose end somewhere…" he began, only to hear A.J. call "Rick-where are you?"

"Out here….what is it?" Rick saw the look on his brother's face as he came out to the patio, and knew it had occurred to A.J. that things weren't settled.

"It just hit me…what's the name of that DJ that Ceci and Mya won their tickets from?"

" Uh…Mary, I think…from that morning show…why?"

"Ron just called, seems a Mary Berry tried to bail her brother out of jail just now….Johnny Pressler!" A.J.'s excitement dampened immediately as Rick replied, "Well, that would explain how he knew the girls…wait a minute…" He paused as Laurie sat up in his arms and said, "Didn't you say Pressler seemed to know all about the theatre, even followed Ceci and Mya out to the parking drop-off?"

"Yes I did….great work, sweetheart…let me get a hold of Ron…" Rick started, then Ricky came wandering out of the house. "Hey, Dad, did you tell Cec she could go by the radio station?"

A.J. blinked. "No, I haven't seen her since I came home, why?" Instantly the brothers looked at each other, as Ricky said, "Well, she got a call just now from that Mary of the morning show, that they forgot to give her part of her prize or something from that premiere….want me to catch her?"

"No, son….call your Uncle Ron and tell him to meet us at the KMOVE station, come on, Rick!" A.J. bolted for the garage, Rick hot on his heels. Climbing into A.J.'s sports car, A.J. was about to close the door when an authoritative voice said, "No you don't, I've been there, I'll drive!"

Surprised, A.J. immediately slid over as Ron Johnson came around the car and got into the drivers side. "I had a hunch this thing wasn't over, who's at the radio station?"

"We'll fill you in…step on it!" Rick told him.

Within minutes A.J. pointed out the familiar Mustang that Ceci drove, just pulling into the parking lot of the radio station. Beeping the horn, the three men saw her hesitate as she got out of the car, then she turned as someone apparently called to her.

"There's that woman, Mary ….Ron, stop her from going in!" A.J. pleaded. Instantly Ron gunned the motor and neatly swerved into the parking lot, causing Ceci to freeze in her tracks as he stopped in front of her.

"Uncle Ron, what?" she asked, as he got out of the car.

"Honey, get into the car, now." he ordered, then A.J. came out after him. "Now, Cecilia,. hit the floor and stay there." He said. Immediately she did as she was told, then a woman's voice got their attention.

"What's going on here?" A casually dressed woman came out of the lobby door, one hand clenched at her side.

Rick got out of the passenger side of the car and pulled his gun, seeing something gleaming in the woman's hand. "Put the gun down Mary…" he said calmly, then fixed her with a stare as she snarled, "Put it down yourself…Mikey?"

"You heard the lady…" A voice behind Rick let him know the other link to the robberies had just gotten the drop on them. Only Ron didn't seem to let it phase him.

"Hold your position, Rick, A.J….Ms. Pressler, Mr. Pressler, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit robbery, burglary, accessory to attempted murder, among other crimes. You have to the count of three to put your weapons down and your hands up…one, two.."

Suddenly A.J. saw the woman bring her gun up, and he fired, catching her in the wrist, as Rick turned and caught her scruffy-looking brother getting ready to shoot Ron in the back. He fired, and the man dropped like a stone. At once several officers came from around the building, and Ron ordered them to take care of the two criminals, as Rick and A.J. holstered their weapons.

"Ceci, are you all right?" A.J. peered into the car, and at once his daughter launched herself from the floor of the car into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm sorry….she was going to hurt me, wasn't she?"

"Shhh, it's okay, we'd never let anything happen to you, honey…." A.J. comforted Ceci, then slid into the back of the car as Ron told Rick, "Nice shooting, go ahead and take them back to A.J.'s….I'll come get your statements later."

A couple of hours later, a chastened Ceci sat between her parents as Rick explained, "It bothered me, and Laurie how something felt like it was missing. Then I remembered how Ceci described the way Johnny acted with Mary…how did he know what the girls names were? I'm just glad Ron picked up on it too."

"Well, it helped that the real name of Mary Berry was so distinctive, that when I asked to speak with her, the radio station knew who I was talking about." Ron explained. Then I saw the real name of her "partner" for the morning show, and I knew we were dealing with someone who might try to up the ante."

"Well, she and her brothers won't be getting out for several years." Rick told his niece, who gave him a relieved smile as Linda added, "And Ceci won't be driving anywhere but school and home for the next 4 days, so she'll remember to tell us where she's going from now on."

"Yes, Mom." Ceci groaned, then kissed both her parents as she got up from the sofa. "I promise."

"Well, since you did help crack this case…" A.J. hated to see his daughter sad, so he continued, "you can have Mya over for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks, Dad…Mom" Ceci hugged both of them, then Rick decided that speaking of hugs, " While you help your folks with dinner, I'm going to find your auntie."

"In the guest room, Rick.." Linda told him. As he went down the hall, he saw "their" bedroom ajar, and opened it to find his wife waiting for him, two candles lit on the bedside table, and the lights on low.

"Sweetheart, I'm all yours…no more cases…" he said, sitting next to Laurie and drawing her into his arms.

"Thank you, love…I know you still want to work, but…." Laurie was interrupted by Rick's lips on hers.

"No .." he kissed her several times, "way, Laurie. A.J. and I will help out once in a while, but we want to spend time on more….pleasant …" now it was Laurie's turn to interrupt him by kissing his throat, then engaging his mouth with hers.

Outside their door, Ricky and Ceci quietly high-fived each other. "It's almost worth being grounded, Ricky." she whispered, a smile on her face. "Dad and Mom and Uncle Rick and Auntie deserve to enjoy themselves."

"You said it, sis." her brother grinned, looking very much like his uncle. "And when things calm down, we'll get them to teach us the business. Last one to the fridge is a rotten egg!"

Fin


End file.
